


Especial de Año nuevo

by Oceano2002



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopción, Gay, M/M, Multi, Perdida de memoria, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceano2002/pseuds/Oceano2002
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Especial de Año nuevo

Narra stiles

_ ya dos años van desde que Derek no se acuerda de nada , ya dos años desde que sale con breaden , éramos felices , el y yo teníamos planeado adoptar un niño ya que no podemos tener hijos los dos somos hombres , el niño lo pude adoptar yo se llama Tyler stilinski Hale , si le puse el apellido de Derek aunque él no lo sabe , hoy festejarán año nuevo pero yo me iré no puedo ver a Derek con breaden ya no aguanto tanto dolor , ya no aguanto más estar llorando por las noches soñar como Derek y breaden que se besan y tienen relación , me siento roto

_ stiles hijo estás seguro de que te irás _ dijo mi padre

_ si papá ya no aguanto me iré hoy con Tyler _ dije 

_ te irás sin decirle la verdad _ dijo 

_ que quieres que le diga que fuimos novios que breaden le mintió diciendo que ellos están saliendo que yo era su prometido que pensábamos en adoptar que lo amo , el no me creerá el le creerá a breaden , el tomo su decisión cuando me rechazo en el hospital hace dos años yo me iré hoy aunque sea año nuevo yo me iré no soporto ver más a Derek diciéndole a breaden cuanto la ama yo tengo sentimientos yo sufro cada vez que los veo juntos es eso lo que quieres que haga le diga todo eso y ver que me rechacé de nuevo y me deje llorando no lo haré espero y entiendas mi lugar ya no me quedaré y no sé si volveré _ dije llorando

_ está bien hijo es que no quiero que te vallas eres mi único hijo te amo no sabes cuánto lo hago se que cometí errores cuando tú madre murió pero tú fuiste el único quien no se apartó de mi fuiste el único que se quedó después de echarte la culpa de la muerte de tu madre cuando no es haci espero que algun día me perdones por eso _ dijo llorando abrazado a mi 

_ papá no tengo nada que perdonarte eres mi padre tu no sabías lo que decías o hacías bajo el efecto del alcohol , ya no quiero recordar eso _ dije 

_ está bien , te ayudaré a terminar la valija de Tyler _ dijo y asentí 

_ Papi por que lloras tu y el abuelo _ dijo Tyler 

_ no es nada hijo solo nos despedimos _ dije 

_ se que es por papá que no nos recuerda se que tengo siete años pero se lo que pasa _ dijo _ quisiera que mi deseo de cumpla , yo le pedí otra cosa a santa , yo le pedí si le podía devolver los recuerdos a papá _ dijo abrazándome , sentía como lloraba en mi remera , me llegaba hasta el vientre 

_ Tyler mírame _ dije alzando lo _ sabes que hoy viajaremos y es probable que no volvamos de nuevo aquí _ dije 

_ por que nos iremos y papá _ dijo 

_ el tiene una nueva novia , tiene una vida hecha con alguien más que no somos nosotros _ dije , lo ví llorar y esconder su cabeza en mi una parte de mi cuello 

_ por que tiene otra novia , cuando ust desde fueron y me dijeron si quería ser su hijo estaba Feliz de que tendría una familia pero por el accidente de papá yo no me iban a adoptar pero vos Papi fuiste llorando por mi _ dijo _ vos sos mi héroe nadi puede ocupar tu lugar nunca , tu eres y serás mi padre aunque no seamos de la misma sangre tu eres mi verdadero padre _ dijo llorando , sentí mis lágrimas caer , lo abracé contra mi , mi padre me abrazó a mí y a Tyler 

_ ustedes son mis más grandes tesoros manténganme informado de todo lo que pase _ dijo , asentí 

_ solo falta dos horas para el vuelo es mejor que me preparé , tu también hijo _ dije 

_ si Papi _ dijo , se secó las lágrimas y beso mi mejilla _ no estés triste yo seré el hombre de la casa trabajaré y y _ lo calle 

_ yo también soy hombre y no trabajarás ti irás a un colegio y estudiarás _ dije sonriendo 

_ si Papi _ dijo sonriendo 

_tu no nos puedes acompañar tienes que ir a festejar el año nuevo con los demás _ dije mirando amo padre 

_ no yo te acompañaré _ dijo 

_ no papá tú tienes que ir con Parrish a festejar el año nuevo _ dije _ no permitire que vallas conmigo y no con el _ dije 

_ está bien stiles solo cuídate y cuida de Tyler son lo único que tengo_dijo 

_ lo haré papá te amo _ dije 

[...]

_ Papi por que no nos despedimos de tía Lydia y de tío Liam de tío Scott de tío Isaac de tia Allison_ dijo 

_ no podemos si nos despedimos no nos dejarán irnos _ dije 

_ Papi eso no es nuestro avión _ dijo apuntando un tablero donde indica que nuestro avión llegó 

_ si hijo vamos _ dije _ espero seas feliz Derek haci como yo era feliz contigo feliz año nuevo _ susurré 

_ señor _ dijo 

Narra Derek 

_ Derek deja eso por qué quieres darle ese regalo a hijo del fenómeno _ dijo breaden

_ no le digas haci se lo quiero dar por que , no se por que solo se que es para el _ dije , ví al sheriff stilinski llegar _ sheriff , donde está stiles y Tyler _ dije 

_ deben estar por llegar _ dijo Parrish 

_ está bien pero se tienen que apurar solo queda una una hora y media para que brindemos _ dijo Lydia , sentía que esto no está bien , sentí que algo dentro de mi quería salir 

_ ya vengo _ dije , me fui arriba , ví una puerta entre abierta , nunca la avía visto , entre _ esto es no puede ser _ dije viendo las fotos globos desinflados en en piso y en las fotos stiles con Tyler y yo sonriendo mientras yo miro a stiles , otra en la que lo beso en la mejilla , salí y llegue hasta las escaleras _ breaden _ dije fuerte

_ no tenías que haber entrado ahí _ dijo breaden antes de golpearme en la cabeza y caer por las escaleras , todo se volvió oscuro

[...]

_ aaa mi cabeza _ dije , ví a todos estaban alrededor de mi _ donde está breaden _ dije enojado

_ está arriba _ dijo , me levanté del sofá donde estaba , subí las escaleras y fui donde breaden

_ por que _ dije al verla _ por que me hiciste eso por qué me alejaste de stiles y Tyler _ dije 

_ por que quería lo que él tiene , el no se merece tenerte es un engendro _ dijo , le di un puñetazo en la cara 

_ tu eres el engendro tu eres un monstruo ojalá te puedas en el infierno _ dije , salí de ahí y baje _ donde está stiles , sheriff _ dije 

_ no se _ dijo con nervios 

_ por favor necesito hablar con stiles tengo que pedirle perdón _ dije _ recuerdo todo _ dije , todos abrieron los ojos bien grande 

_ se está llendo _ dijo el sheriff _ si quieres alcanzarlo ve al aeropuerto que está en el otro pueblo lo encontrarás ahí pero solo falta una hora para su vuelo _ dijo , tome las llaves de mi Camaro y salí del Loft , corrí hasta mi Camaro y arranque rumbo al aeropuerto lo más rápido que podía mi auto 

_ por favor stiles espérame _ dije 

[...]

_ llegue y no se donde está stiles , comencé a correr ví a un chico como stiles entrar a una puerta iba acompañado de un niño , corrí hasta ese lugar 

_ STILES , STILES , ESPERA STILES _ grité 

_ señor no puede entrar por ahí _ dijo una chica mientras se ponía adelante 

_ por favor déjenme entrar debo detener a la persona que amo _ dije 

_ lo lamento sin boleto no puedo entrar _ dijo , ví como uno de los hombres que estaba ahí cerraba la puerta _ lo siento el vuelo ya dió inicio le pido que se retire _ dijo , sentía mis lágrimas caer no podía ser posible que stiles me dejara , caminé hasta un ventanal donde podía ver el avión despegar , ví como caía 

_ STILES , STILES _ grité viendo el avión prendido fuego _ no stiles por que me pasa esto a mí por que _ dije llorando _ no te puedo perder _ dije 

_ papá viniste _ dijo alguien abrazándome 

_ Tyler _ dije y lo abracé fuerte _ donde está stiles _ dije 

_ Papi subió a un avión _ dijo 

_ el e..el subió a el avión de recién _ dije temblando 

_ si _ dijo , sentía mis lágrimas caer _ pero un chico nos bajo _ dijo apuntando a un chico y a stiles quien buscaba desesperadamente a Tyler , cuando me vio abrió los ojos ví en grande

_ Derek _ dijo , me levanté con Tyler en brazos y corrí hasta el 

_ pensé que te perdía _ dije abrazándolo _ pensé que murieron , no podría vivir si tú no estás conmigo _ dije , intenté besarlo pero el se apartó _ por que te apartas _ dije 

_ por que ya no te amo _ dijo , sentí mis ojos llorosos

_ por que te gusta alguien más _ dije 

_ ya me olvidé de ti no necesito seguir amando a alguien que se olvida de mi y me remarca en cara que tiene la mejor novia y que es la mejor en la cama _ dijo de un tono frío _ ya no siento lo mismo por ti Derek _ dijo_ y haci quedará ya no abra un nosotros _ dijo 

_ perdón stiles yo debí de recordarte , pero por favor por lo menos dame la oportunidad de recuperarte _ dije esperanzado 

_ está bien pero solo una oportunidad _ dijo sonrojado , sonreí por que se que el aún me ama 

Fin


End file.
